girlgeniusfandomcom-20200214-history
Forum:2019-04-24 (Wednesday)
Discussion for comic for . Bored? Looking for something useful to do? There's plenty of wiki editing you can do. ---- Fascinating. Krosp doesn't seem to be entirely on Vapnoople's side... — gpvos♫ 05:36, April 24, 2019 (UTC) :Plus he appears to have found a stool to stand on. :-) ----Geoduck42 (talk) 01:42, April 25, 2019 (UTC) Umm, okay, so Dr. Dim is going to try to ally himself with Red? He does consider Red a monster... No sign of Snacky today but that can't last. ➤ So now we understand the importance to the plot of Krosp saying he was created after Klaus had already started de-sparking Dim: Krosp has never before seen the bad old Dim; his loyalty is to the gentle one Klaus made. Interesting to speculate on how Krosp will deal with the situation. Sic the bears on him? That would be ironic. ➤ "Her Majesty is going to be furious." She's going to have some cognitive dissonance too; she was furious about Klaus lobotomizing Dim, but now she has to deal with having Dim-the-enemy back. Will she kill him? Will she undo Purple's repairs? (Also, Her Majesty will have enough to be furious about because of Snacky!) Bkharvey (talk) 05:41, April 24, 2019 (UTC) :Will Albia partially blame Agatha? It's not without reason. --Fred1740 (talk) 13:28, April 24, 2019 (UTC) :: Agatha's alibi is solid--and that is overlooking how Albia can discern falsehoods. She had two of Albia's top agents with her at the time, and were busy dealing with what they already knew to be a significant threat. The return of Vapnoodple was only made possible thanks to circumstances created by the fact that the vast, VAST majority of her so-called 'loyal' Sparks chose to turn traitor. That alone is indeed going to have her furious and busy as England has not only lost a significant resource, but it has been discredited as well if this gets out. That is not overlooking that Vapnoople and Snacky are serious threats. As for what she will do to Vapnoople, I would say likely kill him since now can be held responsible for his crimes, while essentially lobotimizing him again seems to be something she views as monstrous. If he is going back to being Dim, I would say it is Krosp and Agatha who will have to make it happen. 'Black' Victor Cachat (talk) 23:14, April 24, 2019 (UTC) ::: But Red is largely Agatha's fault. Not, you know, 51% her fault or anything, but it seems the Hoods would have melted their equipment without her intervention. (I am suddenly wondering if Albia has another, secret stash of the really good sparks.) And therefore Snacky is largely her fault. Although, strictly speaking, he hasn't yet shown any disloyalty to Albia; in fact he is bending over backward not to. Finding a way to achieve godhood strikes me as an obvious research topic for a spark to undertake! If he decides to go elsewhere, she'll be fine with it, and there are lots of currently god(dess)-free parts of the world. He might even help squish Lucrezia on the way to wherever. And, on another topic, I agree that it's up to Krosp and perhaps Purple to solve the Dim problem. Agatha might lend a hand, but she had absolutely nothing to do with it, and she has her hands full with Snacky and Red. Bkharvey (talk) 23:43, April 24, 2019 (UTC) P.S. Inhumanity aside, Dim's position isn't logical. Monsters benefit humanity by making us rise to the level at which we can defend ourselves from the monsters -- but the sparks who try to do that shouldn't. Bkharvey (talk) 05:46, April 24, 2019 (UTC) : Intelligence is no guarantee of rationality. How many times in history have we seen the exact same argument used to support two diametrically opposed viewpoints? I don't think being a Spark in any way excludes the possibility of just plain old fuzzy thinking. Dmbreakey (talk) 17:05, April 27, 2019 (UTC) P.P.S. Are we supposed to forget all about it being literally inconceivable to oppose Albia's will? Seems like practically everyone is doing it all the time! Slightly relevant: https://www.gocomics.com/super-fun-pak-comix/2019/04/24 And yes, the Purple Continuity Monster actually healed Vapnoople, rather than recycling his brain from an earlier, whole stage. This frame and the last one are quite specific that there's no loss of continuity ("I'm back") between his lobotomized state and the present. And of course we suddenly have Purple losing track of the future, conveniently for the plot. Otherwise he would have seen this coming. heteromeles Let us not jump to conclusions. Dr. Vapnoople has his memories back, but his Spark? Purple wanted to see his past, not heal him completely. -- SpareParts (talk) 00:57, April 25, 2019 (UTC) :Dude's in the madness place, according to the wavy border of his speech bubble and the teeth exposed nearly to the tonsils. Do minions show these traits when they rave? heteromeles : And he's promising to create more monsters, so at least he thinks his spark is restored. Bkharvey (talk) 02:17, April 25, 2019 (UTC) Right now we've got two articles about the'' big'' new arrival to the Society dome. We'll have to combine them or something, I guess, but any votes from you all about which title is better: Red (extradimensional being) or Hideous Extradimensional Being: Type 2 --Geoduck42 (talk) 08:02, April 25, 2019 (UTC) : My fault, sorry all. Bkharvey (talk) 09:00, April 25, 2019 (UTC) : (Later:) I have attempted a merge, on the Red page. See if you like it. Bkharvey (talk) 00:48, April 26, 2019 (UTC) How do you add a category? We need one for Extradimensional Beings. Bkharvey (talk) 00:57, April 26, 2019 (UTC) : The easiest approach is to just add it to a page, as I did to Purple. Now the Purple page has the category listed. Click that link and you will see all pages with the category, and there is a Create option to actually create the category page and add text. Argadi (talk) 08:45, April 26, 2019 (UTC) :: Thanks! I did try that, but it turns out one of my zillion Firefox extensions makes that not work. It did work for me in Safari. :-) Bkharvey (talk) 10:53, April 26, 2019 (UTC)